Public Pool
by Wordweaver452
Summary: Anne Maria and Noah accidentally bump into each other at a public pool and strike up a conversation about their time on Total Drama. afterwards, they happen across each other more often. Anne Maria's jealousy over Mike and Zoey prompts her to make a dangerous decision that might cost her new friendship with Noah. how will things work out?
1. Polka Dot Bikini

Anne Maria lay out on her green beach towel, reading a magazine. The public pool goers splashed in the cool water nearby. a group of boys walked past Anne Maria, and a few of them hooted at her pink-with-white-polka-dot bikini. One of them was tan and had brown hair to his shoulders. His gaze lingered on Anne Maria for a moment.

"Hey," he said, going over to her, "You look familiar. Have I seen you around before?"

Anne Maria propped herself up on her elbows. "You might have. I was on that Total Drama Rama whatever show."

"Really? Oh, that's right. I remember you. Tan in a can right?" The boy said. He did look sort of familiar now that Anne Maria thought about it.

"The name's _Anne Maria_!" she said icily. Tan-In-A-Can. the dumb nickname Chris had given her.

"I'm Noah," the boy said, "I was on that show too. For three seasons." Without asking, Noah plunked himself down beside Anne Maria and lowered his sunglasses. Anne Maria watched him with eyes full of suspicion. How many boys had tried to pull something on her before?

_where is Vito with my ice cream? _Anne Maria thought. She had come here alone, but Vito had showed up at one point and they had been having a fun time, with no sign of that redhead Vito was usually with. "So you were on the show?" Anne Maria inquired, "How did that go?"

"Eh, that was a piece of he-" Noah cut himself off at seeing the little kids running around and cleared his throat, "heck."

Anne Maria laughed. "It was pretty awful when I was there!" she said, taking out a can of hairspray and re-coating her hair.

Noah chuckled and raised an eyebrow at this girl who had been shown the same amount of torture as him. Then a peal of loud laughter rang out across the pool, familiar only to Anne Maria's ears. she turned her head toward the sound. there was that redhead and _Vito_! Zoey was with _Vito_! _zoey_. Anne Maria's face took on a dark glare and she stood up and stormed over to where Zoey and Vito were standing, leaving Noah behind.


	2. Envy

"Hey Babe," some tan young guy yelled across the restaurant to Anne Maria, "Lookin' fine!"

Anne Maria could have punched him, but she was in a restaurant and even she had some ideals. she walked up to the counter, leaned across it and waited. And waited longer. _how slow is this dumb place? _Anne Maria wondered. "Hey!" she called out, "Can I get some service out here!?"

"Sorry _Madame_," Said a very familiar sarcastic voice. "I forgot to get the Queen of England's order before tending to anyone else!" Noah came up to the register. His eyes never looked out from under his hat. All the better, Anne Maria didn't really know what to say to him.

"I-I'll have the Super Speed Special," Anne Maria stuttered softly. Even so, Noah recognized her voice and looked up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Tan-In-A-Can herself!" He said, leaning against the counter.

"Just take my order shorty." Anne Maria snapped, miffed at his nickname for her.

"Fine." Noah held up his hands in defeat, then turned toward the kitchen and called out the order. "So, what brings you here?"

Anne Maria picked at her green top. "Um, lunch...I'm hungry, ok? lay off it!"

Noah nodded casually. "Yeah, I've been working here for two months, food's not that great here anyways."

"Oh really?" Anne Maria smirked. "That's ironic. Why did you get a job here?"

Noah avoided her eyes. "I need money to get into a university."

Anne Maria nodded and looked at her pink nails. "What university? personally, I'm just going to a four year."

Noah's eyebrows raised. "_You're _going to go to college!?"

Anne Maria glared at him. "What? you think I can't do it! I'm smarter than you think!" she put her hands on her hips.

Noah smiled."Down girl!" he laughed.

Anne Maria was about to shout at him, but something stopped her. It was his eyes. Yes, those eyes. _so_ brown... Anne Maria thought. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? "Where's my food!?"

"Easy, it takes time" Noah replied, glancing back at the kitchen. At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by the click of the door opening.

_Vito!_ Anne Maria smiled hugely and opened her mouth to call to her boyfriend, but a sight stopped her. There she was, hanging onto his arm as if she owned him! Zoey and Vito! Together again! Anne Maria felt fury building up in her. Vito and Zoey got in line behind her.

"Oh, hey Anne Maria." Vito said. what happened to his accent? and his hair was messed up to...

"Mike," Zoey said to him, "What do you want to order?" Who was Mike? Oh yeah, one of those "Characters" Vito had.

"Hey," Noah said, jerking Anne Maria form her rage. "Here you go." He held out the two bags of food to her. wait, _two? _

"I didn't order two meals." Anne Maria informed him., taking the bags suspiciously.

"One's our special dessert..." Noah mumbled, looking down at his fingers, "On the house."

"Oh..." Anne Maria said, searching his facial expressions. _On the house dessert? what is he doing? _She took out her change purse and opened it, but Noah held up a hand to stop her.

"It's all on the house. " He said, "Not that the food's good anyways." He snickered. So did Anne Maria. she snickered loudly so that Vito would hear.

"It smells bad!" she said, agreeing with Noah in the most flirtatious voice she could find and glancing at Vito form the corner of her eye.

"I know a place that has better food..." Noah said. He avoided Anne Maria's stare. "I could take you there if you want."

_IS HE ASKING ME FOR A DATE!? _Anne Maria panicked, but then heard Zoey giggling over a joke Vito had told her. Anne Maria put on her biggest goo goo eyes. "I'd love to go to a restaurant with you!" she gushed loudly. Zoey and Vito turned toward her. perfect.

"Great!" Noah smiled broadly. "How about Friday?"

"Sure," Anne Maria said absently, watching Zoey and Vito, "I'll come back here at about 5:00."

Noah opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a yell from the kitchen. "Stop flirting and get to work!" his boss yelled. Noah shrugged at Anne Maria and turned back to the kitchen. Anne Maria huffed and sauntered past Zoey and Vito.


	3. First Date

Anne Maria strolled into the restaurant where Noah worked. she tugged at her blue dress uncomfortably. Was she really going to date Noah just to make Vito jealous? before she had time to think this through, Noah stepped out from behind the counter, still in his work uniform.

"Wow!" he said, stepping over to Anne Maria and sweeping his gaze over her. "You look really nice."

"thanks..." Anne Maria blushed deeply. she still didn't feel right about this. she had only said yes at all because of her anger.

"let me just go change," Noah said, starting for the restrooms. Anne Maria tapped her foot as she waited for him. her mind instantly went back to what she had been avoiding.

_You're really going to lead him on like this? _her mind asked her. _Just to impress Vito? Are you really that heartless!? Noah really likes you! _Anne Maria shook her head and clenched her fists. _Shut up! _She snapped back at her own thoughts, _I'm not just dating him to impress Vito! You know, I _could _just be doing this because I like him too! _

Noah cam out of the restroom with his suit on and his hair slicked back. he looked incredible... Anne Maria caught herself staring and blinked. "Ready?" Noah asked, taking her arm. Anne Maria nodded and they walked out the door.

"Let's take my car..." Anne Maria said, looking disgustedly at Noah's dirty Toyota. She walked over to a convertible Jaguar and slipped inside. Noah's eyes widened.

"Are you rich or something!?" he asked her.

"Well, I am a celebrity!" Anne Maria laughed. Right. Noah had forgotten what it was like to have the press. He'd never been that popular anyways. he slipped into the seat next to Anne Maria

_God, she looks beautiful. _He thought. He wasn't quite sure what attracted him to her, but it did it's job. even on the screen, Noah was smitten with this Jersey girl. Just as the Anne Maria was about to start the car, a blond girl ran up.

"Anne Maria!" She yelped. Noah remembered her from somewhere...

"What is it Dawn?" Anne Maria asked. Dawn! That's where Noah knew this girl from!

"I...You..." Dawn was out of breath, and leaning on the side of the car. "You dropped your change purse."

"Thanks!" Anne Maria gave a grateful smile and took the purse from Dawn.

"You two know each other?" Noah asked. Stupid! Of course they did from the show!

"Yes, Anne Maria is my next door neighbor." Dawn replied. "And one of my favorite companions!"

Anne Maria laughed. "Yeah, creepy girl's actually fun to hang out with! Anyway, thanks Dawn!" Anne Maria started the car and the two of them drove off. The restaurant they arrived at was large and fancy. The doors were big and wooden. Noah held them open for Anne Maria as they walked in and sat down.

"Wow!" Anne Maria said in wonder, "This place is fancy!" She picked up a menu and looked at the choices. Lobster? Caviar? what kind of place was this!?

"Get whatever you want," Noah told her, "I'll pay for it." His eyes went to the menu and scanned the choices. his beautiful...expressive brown eyes...

"Hmmm...what do you recommend?" Anne Maria asked. In truth, she had never eaten at a place like this before, and had no idea what any of it's food tasted like.

"personally, I like caviar," Noah answered, "But I think you'd prefer a souffle' or fondue. you seem to like sweet stuff."

"Is that a comment about my weight!?" Anne Maria stood up, perfectly ready to march out of the restaurant that moment.

Noah stood up too. "No! No, of course not! I just mean...doesn't everyone like sweet stuff? not everyone has my sophisticated taste buds."

Anne Maria sat down, her mood spoiled. Noah sat down uneasily, looking apologetic. "So..." Noah said awkwardly, "What do you like?"

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Such a unique way to start conversation. whatever, I like Cookies, Tans, Swimming, Make out sessions, taking drives, watching movies..." she trailed off, distracted by a strand of hair that had fallen out of place. Quickly, she pulled out her hairspray and fixed the atrocity. Noah coughed.

Anne Maria sighed. "This is boring." she mumbled.

"We haven't even ordered yet." Noah replied. "But after we eat, we could see a movie or something..." He looked hopeful.

"No," Anne Maria answered, "Just take me home. I'm not really in a good mood."

"Fine, excuse a guy for trying!" Noah huffed. "Go home if you want, but I'm having dinner!" At that moment, a waitress sauntered up to them.

"My name is Mellie and I'll be your server this evening," she said, "What can I get you?"

"The lobster," replied Noah quickly. "Two lobsters." he added after a glare form Anne Maria. They both sat in silence as they waited for their meals. finally, Anne Maria sighed.

"Talk to me, you're the one who asked me out!" she snapped.

"Fine, sheesh!" Noah yelped. "Calm down! What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know!" Anne Maria's voice softened just a bit, "Don't you think it'd be cool to work as a bartender?"

Noah looked at her in surprise. "What? I see you more as a model."

"Ha, is that so?" Anne Maria smiled and took a sip of her water. "I'm not all bikinis and makeup you know."

Noah rested his chin on his hands. "Why do you want to be a bartender?"

"well..." Anne Maria's eyes grew distant, and she spoke in a way Noah hadn't heard from anyone. Or perhaps it was just because he was enraptured in her velvety eyes. "Can you imagine all the people you would talk to? people from all over, who've been on the road, who have had sad stories...imagine listening to all of that..."

"Wow..." Noah whispered, "I didn't know you liked stuff like that."

Anne Maria blushed and stared into her drink. "I don't know...it's dumb." _idiot! why did you tell him that!? guys only want your looks, not your dreams! _

Noah stared at her. who was this girl who he thought was just makeup and hairspray? "I like your dress. it looks nice on you." Noah complimented. "Not like some barbies who think Disney princess is in style!" He laughed and Anne Maria smiled. Suddenly Anne Maria's gaze turned sour. What were _they _doing here? Mike and Zoey sat down at a table nearby. Zoey's gaze met Anne Maria's. They both stared at each other, faces expressionless. Noah noticed Anne Maria's stare and followed it to Zoey and Mike's table. Wasn't Mike Anne Maria's boyfriend for like, half the show?

"Are you ok?" Noah asked, desperate to get Anne Maria's attention back to him and away from Mike. Anne Maria turned back to him.

"Yes, I'm just fine Baby!" She said loudly. Sure enough, Mike and Zoey looked over. Noah didn't miss the interaction. He wrinkled his brow, worried. At that moment, their waitress came back with their food. No one saw the coffee spill that tripped her and sent lobster juices all over Zoey's white dress. Zoey yelped and jumped off the tablr.

"Oh no!" Mike cried, jumping up as well. "Don't worry, i'll get it!" Before he realized exactly what he was doing, he took off his shirt to wipe the mess off of Zoey.

"Mike, NO!" Zoey yelled, her head dropping into her hands. Mike spaced out for a moment, his eyes vacant, then took a deep breath.

"Oh! what up everybody?" Vito/Mike said. He looked around the room, his eyes passing over the stunned waitress, the dripping and crying Zoey, and finally, to Anne Maria sitting at a table with Noah. Instantly, Vito's expression turned angry.

"Eh, what's the big idea!?" He snarled, walking over to their table, "You come here with my girl?"

Anne Maria bit her lip. Yes, she had wanted Vito's attention, but... _what's wrong? _Her conscience sneered at her, _Isn't this what you planned for?_

"If I remember correctly, and I usually do," Said Noah in a toneless voice, "You broke up with her for that Zoey chic. She's not 'You're girl' anymore."

Vito grabbed Noah's shirt and lifted him out of his chair. Noah's expression changed to fear. "I ain't never said nothing about letting other guys with my girl!" Vito growled.

"Apparently you don't let toothpaste in either!" Noah said, wrinkling his nose.

"What did you sat to me!?" Vito lifted Noah up higher. A man in a suit came suddenly.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Sir, i'll have to ask you to exit the facility at once! Before I call the police!"

Vito shrugged and threw Noah back on the table, which fell over and dumped the drinks all over Anne Maria's new dress. Vito walked out of the restaurant, followed by an anxious looking Zoey, who had just finished talking with the manager. Anne Maria jumped up as the water and tea spilled on her. She stood, looking at her ruined dress, the broken table, Noah lying in a heap and grimacing... everything had gone so wrong! couldn't she just have a date!?

Noah stood up, wincing, and then smiled. "That wasn't ideal." he joked. Anne Maria looked at him in horror and ran out of the restaurant. She sat on the curb and put her head in her hands. It was all her fault! Poor Noah!

Noah came out of the restaurant and looked around for his date. He came up behind her and put a hand on her shaking shoulders. _she's crying, Noah! _he thought, _what are you going to do now!? _

Anne Maria snapped her head up and wiped her eyes hastily, but her smeared mascara was evidence enough. Noah sat down beside her, his arm around her shoulders, and didn't say a word. He was never good with romantic things. He sat there awkwardly, trying to think of something -ANYTHING!- he could say to comfort Anne Maria. His arm around her shoulders was good enough for her. His warmth spread through her. The fact that someone was there for her, and not just to show her off to his friends, she loved it. She nuzzled up against Noah, leaning her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry about that." she whispered.

Noah shrugged. "Hey, it wasn't your fault."

_Yes, it was. _Anne Maria couldn't help thinking. "I want to go home." she said, standing up and turning away.

"Can we go out again?" Noah asked, standing as well.

Anne Maria smiled, but it faded as she recalled all the trouble she'd caused. Well, she liked guys fighting over her right? or did she anymore...? So much about her feelings toward Noah were different than with any guy, even Vito. "yeah," Anne Maria finally said, "We can go out again."


	4. Heart to heart

Anne Maria woke up late to the smell of cooking bacon. mmmmmmmmmmm, her favorite! Her phone vibrated on her bedside table. she picked it up and looked at the ID. Dawn! "Hello?" Anne Maria asked into the phone. Dawn didn't like to text, she preferred to be able to hear the emotions behind a voice.

"Good morning!" Dawn said brightly. "How was your date?"

Anne Maria cringed at the memory. "Why don't you come over?" She asked her friend. No sooner had she hung up than the doorbell rang. That couldn't be Dawn already! Anne Maria raced downstairs, still in her pajamas. She flung open the door, eager to talk to her friend. Only Dawn wasn't standing there. It was Zoey.

"Hi..." Zoey said, rubbing her arm nervously. "Can I come in?"

Anne Maria thought of saying something mean, but for some reason she didn't feel it this morning. Maybe it was the apologetic look on Zoey's face.

"Sure." she said, stepping aside and leading Zoey into the living room. Anne Maria's mother was at work, so they were alone. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Zoey took a deep breath. "It's about last night."

"No!" Anne Maria snapped. "Vito fought for me because he likes me and I'm not about to step off, alright goodie goodie!?"

"Anne Maria," Zoey seemed to be having difficulty speaking, "I know we aren't exactly friends, but, listen...Mike has Multiple Personality disorder."

Anne Maria said nothing. "W-what?" she finally stammered.

Zoey nodded grimly. "Vito is one of his personalities...he's not...real."

Anne Maria shook her head, stunned. "No, he is real! He likes me! we were going out!"

"You know how during Total Drama he was with you one day and me the next?" Zoey sighed, "It was his MPD. But Mike, the real person, he isn't into you that way."

Anne Maria shook her head again, more vigorously this time. "No. That's not true. You just want him to yourself!"

"What!" Zoey gasped. "That's not true! I just thought you should know!"

"Even if it is true, which it _isn't," _Anne Maria countered, "How do you know Mike should be in charge? Why not Vito? He's just as much of a personality as Mike is!"

Zoey blinked. "It...it was a mistake to come here. Next time I'll just bring Mike himself. I'm sorry to confuse you."

Anne Maria huffed and practically pushed Zoey out the door. "It _was_ a mistake for you to come here!" she yelled. Then she noticed Dawn standing on the sidewalk.

"Well..." Dawn said, walking up the steps as Zoey got into her car and drove off.

Anne Maria smiled. The smile was fake. In truth, she was worried about what Zoey had said. It couldn't be true! Vito had seemed so real... Dawn, as usual, could see right through the fake smile that worked so well on Anne Maria's other friends.

"What happened here?" Dawn asked, "You're upset." Of course she could see it plainly in Anne Maria's aura.

Anne Maria took a step toward the door. "I'll get us some ice cream, and I know, Non-dairy for you Little Miss Vegan."

"Exactly as I'd prefer." Dawn giggled and took a seat on Anne Maria's front porch. They had once lived in an apartment, but with the money from the show Anne Maria's mom was finally able to move into a nice flat.

Anne Maria came out a moment later holding two mint chip ice creams, both of their favorite flavors. "Here," she said, handing the Non-dairy one to Dawn.

"Yum," Dawn said, licking the ice cream, "now take a seat and tell me what has occurred to upset you so. I feel a great disturbance in you. Your aura is changing colors almost faster than I read them!"

"Well..." Anne Maria began, "Where do I start?"

"How about the date last night?" Dawn replied.

"Well, Zoey and Vito showed up, and...Vito saw me with Noah and got jealous, and then they had this big scene..." Anne Maria paused. _should I tell Dawn about why I said yes to the date in the first place? _

"Ouch." Dawn cringed sympathetically. "How did Noah take it?"

"He was pretty cool about it." Anne Maria nonchalantly flipped her hair back over her shoulders. she hadn't had a chance to slick it up yet. "He asked if we could go out again."

"That's wonderful!" Dawn Exclaimed. "What did you say?"

"I said yes," Anne Maria replied, "but I think I'm gonna quit seeing him."

"Why?" dawn fixed Anne Maria in the hard stare that meant someone's aura was about to get invaded.

Anne Maria avoided Dawn's eyes. "It's just too awkward. I don't really have feelings for him."

"Oh no!" Dawn yelped. "I can't allow this Anne Maria! as your best friend, I forbid it!"

"What?" Anne Maria looked up at Dawn. As usual, her friend had guessed her feelings without her wanting too.

"You're going out with Noah so that Vito will be jealous, Anne Maria!" Dawn accused. "That's not right!"

"It doesn't matter anyway!" Anne Maria countered. "I'm not seeing Noah anymore! Besides, Zoey just came and told me that Mike..."

"Has Multiple Personality Disorder?" Dawn finished. "it's true."

"What?" Anne Maria stammered. That seemed to be her favorite word today.

"She wasn't lying Anne Maria, he really does." Dawn reached for Anne Maria's hand sympathetically. Or to read her palm. "I've seen it in his aura. or _auras _I should say."

"I still don't believe that Dawn!" Anne Maria snapped, "even coming from _you. _Couldn't you just be seeing the auras of his characters?"

"Well," dawn explained, "It's just one aura, but Mike's is like...a jigsaw puzzle. each peace is a different color. they are always changing. sometimes even adding new pieces."

"Still, I don't believe he has multiple personality disorder." Anne Maria huffed, straitening her shoulders to make it clear that the discussion was over.

"Well then how do you give an explanation to the fact that Mike is happy with Zoey and Vito wants you?" Dawn asked. "If they were just characters, he'd still have the same interests. and you and Zoey couldn't possibly be any different!"

Anne Maria's face twisted with anger. "Lay off my ex!" she shouted. "He's a player! That's what they do!"

Dawn let go of Anne Maria's hand. "You are upset about Mike being with Zoey. You're sad that he rejected you. And you're worried maybe he does have MPD."

Oh great! Dawn always knew exactly what Anne Maria was thinking! sometimes, that could be a bad thing. "Stop calling him Mike!" Anne Maria yelled, standing up. "His name is Vito! Mike is just one of his characters! Get off my porch!"

"Anne Maria," Dawn said soothingly, "look at the facts. You know it's true. I know you're sad and confused, and you don't want to accept that your love isn't real-"

"No!" Anne Maria interrupted, "He is real! How could he not be!? And you just watch! I'll get him back from Zoey! I think I _will _see Noah again! And flaunt him in Princess Goodie Goodie's face!"

"Anne Maria!" Dawn scolded harshly, standing up, "you can't do that! It's wrong and you know it! You can't lead him on like that!"

"Oh yeah?" Anne Maria spat, "Just you wait blondie! I'll do whatever I want to! Now get off my porch, for the last time!"

"Very well," Dawn said, her voice shaking. "If that's how you feel." With her last words hanging in the air, Dawn left. Anne Maria plopped heavily into one of the white porch chairs and waited until Dawn was out of sight, then put her head in her hands and cried.

Dawn was the only person whom Anne Maria could talk to. _R__eally _talk to. With Anne Maria's regular friends, it was all makeup and boys, not really deep talks, or consolation of problems. Anne Maria wasn't just makeup. Dawn got the bit of her that wasn't. That was why they were friends. Anne Maria couldn't talk about her feelings with her other friends. Not really. Dawn couldn't be kept away from Anne Maria's problems, and she always gave good advice. But surely her advice couldn't be good this time!


	5. More Trouble

Anne Maria, her face still red with anger, sorted through the clothes in her closet. They ranged from nice to completely revealing. Mumbling to herself, she took out the most flirtatious dress she could find, with her biggest pair of sparkly heels. she slapped on red lipstick and hair sprayed her poof about 6 inches high.

"there." She said, looking over herself approvingly in the mirror. "That ought to do it." She grabbed her purse from the table and walked out of her house, not bothering to leave her mom a note. She went, of course, to the restaurant that Noah worked at.

"Well, if it isn't High Heels herself." Noah greeted her, wiping off a table. His voice dripped sarcasm, but he was smiling.

"Hey Dollface," Anne Maria greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked in his usual monotone. "If you're looking for money you'll have to ask your daddy Hon_._"

"What dad?" Anne Maria joked. "Don't have one."

"Seriously though," Noah informed her, "You do have to order something or else you have to leave."

"Well Is that any way to talk to a friend?" Anne Maria badgered.

"Well if you'd stop coming by during the middle of my shift..." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm here to get some breakfast!" Anne Maria argued.

"Breakfast?" Noah scoffed. "It's noon!"

"well, ain't my fault I just woke up!" Anne Maria flipped her hair.

"Whatever, just order something before you get me in trouble." Noah went back to scrubbing the table.

Anne Maria huffed and walked over to the counter. This wasn't going how she'd planned it. How was she going to real him in?

"What can I get you miss?" asked the boy who stood behind the counter. He was short, with brown hair and gapped teeth.

"Just, um, just an iced tea." Anne Maria replied.

"One iced tea!" the boy yelled into the kitchen.

"Whoa Cody," Noah said from his table, "you sure get excited about a new job."

Anne Maria leaned across the table casually and pulled a mirror out of her purse to fix her makeup. Meanwhile Noah moved on to the next table, where another boy, this one with blonde hair, who was taking the used dishes from the table.

* * *

"Owen," Noah said, dropping his voice low, "that's the one." He tipped his head in the general direction of Anne Maria.

Owen's mouth dropped slightly. "Her? She's the girl? Whoa Momma that's one fine fresh fish!"

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever." Noah responded. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Yes sir!" Owen gave an exaggerated salute.

"So, no farts? No burps?"

"You got it little buddy!"

"Don't call me that."

* * *

Back at the counter, Cody handed Anne Maria her iced tea. She went and sat down at a table near Noah and slurped her drink, then sighed loudly. She looked over at Noah from the corner of her eyes. He remained seemingly oblivious to her presence. Anne Maria sighed louder, drooping her head low to the table, and looked up again. Noah was engaged in a whispered conversation with Owen. Anne Maria grumbled.

"Oh," she said loudly, "I'm SOOOO tired!" She stretched her arms in front of her, purposely knocking her glass of iced tea to the floor. the glass shattered on contact, spilling tea everywhere. "Oh dear!" Anne Maria stated, glancing in Noah's direction. "I'm so clumsy!"

"Don't bother," Noah said sarcastically, "I'll get it." He walked over and took a cleaning rag from his apron pocket and knelt down underneath the table. Anne Maria crossed her legs seductively, widening the slit in her short, red skirt. Noah stopped scrubbing the floor and found his gaze drawn up Anne Maria's tanned legs. He blushed, then looked away.

"I'm so bored." Anne Maria said "What's there to do around this place?"

"Hey," Owen called over from where he was eavesdropping, "There's a dance tonight! I kept the flyer!" Noah gave him an angry glance. Owen walked over and handed Anne Maria a dance flier he'd stashed in his pocket. Anne Maria held it like a dead frog as it dripped sweat. Owen winked at Noah and flashed him a thumbs up. As Anne Maria attempted to smooth out the crumpled piece of paper, Noah angrily pointed toward the other side of the room and mouthed _go away! _Owen shrugged and walked over to talk to Cody.

"I'd love to go to the dance..." Anne Maria said in a flirty, slightly whiny voice, "but I don't have anyone to go with!" she put her elbows on the table and slid them together, squishing her chest together and making her breasts bigger. Noah's eyes widened slightly. No one noticed Owen's head slowly peering up behind Anne Maria's seat.

"uh...I'm not doing anything...My shift ends at six." Noah said, nervously rubbing his neck. "I guess I could take you...if you want."

Anne Maria smiled. "Great! I'll meet you here!"

Owen smiled and slowly retracted his head. Anne Maria got up and left, without looking at Noah on her way. "Playing hard to get" so to speak. Noah walked behind the counter of the restaurant.

"Hey, Noah." Cody said, "Who was that girl?"

"Oh, uh..." Noah looked around, embarrassed, "Just...just my friend."

"Oh, cool." Cody smiled. "Man, she's hot. I mean, she's no Gwen, but, hey, I'm single right now! I think I'm Gonna ask her out... Just until Gwen and Duncan ends."

Noah's head snapped up. "Wait, what!?"


	6. Advice

"Ask her out!?" Noah practically shouted. "NO!"

Cody blinked. "Why not?"

"Because!" Noah yelped, exasperated. "Because...because you can't."

"Why can't I?" Cody asked, clearly confused.

"You just can't!" Noah said, then realized how lame that was. "She wouldn't say yes." _at least, I hope not... _He added in his mind.

"Why not?" Cody flexed what he tried to pass off as muscles. "I'm a ladies man!"

"Because..." Noah searched his mind frantically for excuses. _I can't say I'm dating her! I mean, we're not a _thing _anyways. _"Because you're not her type. Besides, you like Gwen. Wouldn't that be a little bit wrong? And what about Sierra?"

Cody cringed. "Oh yeah, I wouldn't wish a storm on that girl."

"Seriously dude, why don't you just go out with Sierra?" Noah was glad to change the subject.

Cody shrugged. "I know she cares about me, and we're good friends, but I just don't like, _like _like her."

"Eh," Noah said. "You're choice." They were silent for a moment.

"You're right dude." Cody then stated. "She's not my kinda girl. I'm more of Gwen...Ah Gwen! but hey, ladies bro, they're my kind of game."

* * *

Anne Maria immediately went back to her house after visiting Noah. After her spat with Dawn and her discussion with Zoey, she didn't feel like going out around town.

"Anne, is that you Hon?" Anne Maria's mom called as soon as the front door shut.

"Yeah Mom." Anne Maria yelled back. Anne Maria's mom came from the kitchen. She was a plump woman, with tan skin like Anne Maria's and black eyes. Anne Maria's mother wore a purple blouse and dark blue pants, with brown hair that fell straight down her shoulders. She looked over Anne Maria's red dress, but didn't seem to notice.

Anne Maria walked back up to her room and collapsed on the bed, face down in her pillows. After a minute she sat up and smoothed down her hair. She took off the red dress and put on a pink shirt and black tube leggings. She took out her can of hairspray and recoated her hair so that it was nearly solid.

"That's better." She said out loud, to ease the lonely silence of her room. Normally, she'd have been shopping with friends, or eating ice cream with Dawn, or out with a boy. Once again, her conscience began to plague her. _What are you doing? You're in trouble, Poof. _Anne Maria's phone rang suddenly. Dawn? Anne Maria leaped onto her bed, landing on her stomach, and grabbed the phone, checking the ID. It wasn't Dawn. It was Sugar, one Anne Maria's other friends. She texted, unlike Dawn.

_**Yo grl **_

Anne Maria sighed, but maybe talking to a friend would do her some good.

**_wuzzup chic?_**she replied.

**_U jst up?_**

**_yea_**

**_mall?_**

**_yea, now?_**

**_duh grl LOL saw V with her again._**

Anne Maria's stomach coiled at the thought of Vito, or Mike. Whoever he was. She didn't want to think of him with Zoey, or the possibility that her boyfriend might not be...real.

**_Ill be thr_ **

With that, Anne Maria got off her bed, grabbed her purse and slipped her phone inside, put on pink high heels, and left the house. She slipped into her car and started the engine. She took a stash of CD's from her glove compartment and sorted through them, searching for one that didn't cuss for Dawn. And then she remembered.

"Whatever." She snarled, backing out of the driveway. She drove the short distance to the mall and then got out of the car, looking for Sugar.

"Yo, A.M. Over here!" Her friend shouted from across the parking lot. Sugar was skinny, with Caucasian skin. But her hair was brown and tied in a poofy ponytail with a red ribbon, and she wore tight, short gray pants that came up to her mid-waist. No tan, but she was ok.

Anne Maria smiled a big fake smile and rushed over to Sugar, who was standing by the movie theatre door with Amy and Chelsea, Anne Maria's other friends.

"What's up girl!" Sugar laughed, taking Anne Maria's arm.

"A.M.," Chelsea said, "I know where your guy and that redhead is."

"Yeah, let's go and steal back your man." Amy concurred. Amy had reddish brown hair that went to her shoulders and she wore a green, gauzy top that cut off just above her belly button and loose brown short shorts. Chelsea had a brown ponytail and wore a white skirt and blue top, with black tights. Needless to say, they weren't exactly Anne Maria's "Type" but friends were slim pickings after her mother moved. Sugar and Anne Maria were closer to each other than to Amy and Chelsea.

"Ain't Bella coming too?" Anne Maria asked.

"yeah, she'll be here later sometime or another. We'll text her." Sugar said dismissively.

"Now let's go!" Chelsea grabbed Anne Maria's arm and pulled her into the movie theatre entrance of the mall. The pack of four girls ran along the crowded mall. They knew it better than their own houses.

"They're over by a giant puppy inflatable with some little kids." Sugar stated. "Over by the Hot Topic." The group slid to a stop in the middle of a large mall section, underneath a domed skylight. Stores ringed the sides, one with a black and red interior. In the middle of the mall floor sat a large inflatable puppy figure, with a line of little kids stretching back out the front mall entrance.

"Have your picture taken with Puffy Puppy Pal!" An unhappy Asian girl said in a toneless voice. "From the famous movie 'Puppy Pals!' coming out this Tuesday." The young tan guy that had flirted with Anne Maria in the restaurant walked up to the Asian and held out a bag.

"Here's a muffin for my muffin, Heather." He smiled at her, but Heather growled and looked away, grudgingly taking the bag.

"Get out of here Alejandro!" Heather hissed. "I'm at work!"

"Weird, I don't see 'em." Chelsea said, looking around. "They was just here." But Anne Maria's attention wasn't on looking for Zoey and Vito. She was looking at the figure walking into Hot Topic. Dawn!

_She's come looking for me to apologize! _Anne Maria thought, smiling. A real smile this time. She broke from her friends and walked over to Hot Topic. Her smile faded as soon as she stepped into the shop. A girl with pale skin and dark green hair with teal highlights was leaning over the counter in her Hot Topic uniform, laughing and chatting with Dawn like they were best friends.

"Gwen!" Dawn laughed. She wore white pants and a pastel blue shirt with a kitten on it. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"I know right!" Gwen laughed. A guy with a green Mohawk came from the back of the store, also in a uniform.

"Hey, Gwen," He said, "Are you telling her the story?"

Gwen laughed, blushing as she looked at Mohawk. "Yeah Duncan. The story about you and the fourth of July!"

"Not my fault!" Duncan held up his hands. "I swear I have no idea how those fireworks ended up in the town hall!"

Dawn laughed again. "I can see by your auras that you two are perfect for each other."

Anne Maria didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Dawn was reading their auras! Anne Maria's face turned red. She was about to march up to the counter and give that Gwen girl a certified beatdown, but she stopped. _Well, Dawn doesn't care, so I shouldn't either!_ She thought. She looked around the store and picked out a tube of red lipstick and some purple nailpolish, then walked up to the counter as calmly as she could, pretending not to notice Dawn, and laid the items on the counter. Gwen stooped over to get a bag to put the stuff in, while Duncan scanned the items on a scanner.

"Here you go." Gwen said, handing Anne Maria the bag. "Nice choice on nailpolish by the way."

"Oh?" Anne Maria said, handing Gwen her credit card and glancing sideways at Dawn, "I need it for my _date _tonight."

"Anne Maria?" Dawn asked.

Anne Maria turned and acted shocked that Dawn was there at all. "Dawn? Why are you here? I'm just hanging out with my _friends_."

Dawn looked uncomfortable, or sad. "Are...are you still going out with Noah?"

"Yeah, why you wanna make something of it!?"

"Anne Maria..." Dawn's voice trailed off. She fixed Anne Maria in a hard stare.

_Oh great! _Anne Maria thought. _Now she's reading my emotions AGAIN! _Anne Maria tried to look apathetic, and switched her mind to other things, like her soap operas and her friends' boyfriends.

"I apologize for the way I made you feel." Dawn finally said, "But I will not apologize for my actions. I believe I was in the right this time."

"Feel?" Anne Maria asked, playing dumb although the charade was already blown, "Feel what?"

Dawn pretended not to hear. "As for Gwen's presence, we have been friends for a long time. Again, I apologize for your emotions, not my actions."

"Hey, hang out with Gwen! I don't care! Like I need you! I've got _tons _of friends!" Anne Maria raised her voice.

Again, Dawn ignored the insult. "It is my advice, Anne Maria, that you stop these games with poor Noah and attempt to accept the truth of Mike."

"I don't need your advice!" Anne Maria yelled, making Gwen jump as she attempted to look anywhere else. "I remember, you and Zoey were friends! You're probably helping her keep _my _boyfriend!"

Dawn's voice shook as she said the next words. "Please do not accuse me of such things. It is true that Zoey and I are companions, but if Vito was in charge, and Mike was simply a character, then I would do the right thing in letting him chose his girlfriends. But Mike is not a character and he has informed me that he wishes to have a steady relationship with Zoey, and only Zoey."

"Oh, so now you hang out with my boyfriend too!" Anne Maria fumed. "How do you know that wasn't just Vito acting in Mike's character!? You don't! You don't know anything!"

"I frequent the presence of all Total Drama contestants, as well as many others, so I have spoken with Mike quite a few times, and his personalities." Dawn's eyes were filling up with tears.

"You're lying, Dawn!" Anne Maria shouted, hoping for everything that her voice didn't break and she didn't start to cry. "Those are just his characters! He told me himself!"

Dawn closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her pale face. "Alright, let's try it like this, Anne Maria. What if Vito's only a character? What if the real character is Mike?"

This notion infuriated Anne Maria worse than any other, perhaps because it might have been true. "Stop lying to me!" Anne Maria yelled. "You're wrong! You can't be right!"

"Anne Maria..." Dawn started, but broke off, taking a deep breath. Anne Maria took her bag of things and marched out of the store, but stopped at the entrance and turned around.

"I don't care what you say you witch!" She snarled. "I'm going to go out with Noah, I'll do whatever I want! And I'll believe whatever I want!" She stomped out of the store, nearly breaking her heels.

"Hey, A.M.!" Amy called, rushing over. "Why were in Hot Topic?"

"Oh, just getting some makeup." Anne Maria said. Normally, fights just made her mad, but her fight with Dawn made her want to cry. But she couldn't cry in front of her friends. They would make fun of her.

"Great!" Amy smiled. "Let's get shopping! Oh, Bella showed up!"

"Hey A.M." Bella waved. She had short fake red hair, much like Zoey's, except one side was cut above her ears, the other side just above her shoulders, and the back slightly below her shoulders. She was tall and tan, with beige pants and a red sleeveless shirt.

"Come on," Chelsea laughed, "Let's hit the stores." The group of girls, with Amy leading, walked into a jewelry store.

"Yo girl," Sugar put an arm over Anne Maria's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing..." Anne Maria replied, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "It's just-"

"Oh, good," Sugar said, "Nothing's wrong. Let's get shopping."

"Wait!" Anne Maria yelped, slightly miffed. "Something _is _wrong."

"Aw, that's too bad Hon." Sugar said absently as she rummaged through some earrings. "I'm sure some shopping will cheer you up."

"Sure..." Anne Maria murmured. This is why she liked Dawn. With her friends, no one was allowed to have problems.


	7. Truth

Dawn stopped on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant. Small raindrops pattered the ground and distant thunder rumbled. Dawn hesitated, looking through the glass door panels at the boy cleaning tables. _Should I really be doing this? _Dawn asked herself. _It's the right thing. I have to, or no one else will. This can't go on. _Her face took on a look of determination, which immediately turned to one of guilt as she pushed the door open. Shakily, she walked over to the boy cleaning tables.

"Hello Noah." Dawn said, gripping her white purse so hard her knuckles went pale, then red.

Noah looked up from his table cleaning. "Oh, hey...Dawn, right?"

Dawn nodded. shame crept onto her face. _I have to! _She insisted to herself._I can't let someone innocent get hurt. She brought it on herself! _

"You're Anne Maria's friend." Noah continued.

"Yes." Dawn said softly.

"What did you want?" Noah asked her. "Is this about Anne Maria? Or do you just want to order some food?" Noah chuckled at his own joke.

Dawn didn't laugh, her face was grim. Noah's expression changed to concern.

"Listen..." Dawn spoke hesitantly. "I have some bad news."

Noah's brow furrowed worriedly. "Chris is doing another season?" He asked, giving a nervous chuckle, in a desperate attempt not to hear what he was dreading.

"You might want to sit down." Dawn said, taking a seat at one of the tables. Noah did as well.

"What's this about?" Noah asked, having a sneaking suspicion that he was about to be dumped.

Dawn sighed. "I have to tell you the truth."

Noah nodded. "Ok...?"

Dawn shook her head and clenched her fists. "It's about your girlfriend."

* * *

Anne Maria flipped through the channels of her TV, looking for her soap operas. She hadn't slept at all last night, thinking about Dawn and Zoey and Noah and Vito...or Mike. She'd tried not to, but the harder you try to avoid thinking of something, the more you think it. She was still in her pajamas, a loose purple shirt, black sports bra, and red sports shorts. Rain pattered on the roof and thunder rumbled outside. On the screen, some girl cried in front of a man who looked angry. Anne Maria was too deep in her thoughts to notice any of this.

"Anne Maria?" Anne Maria's mother stood in front of the TV. "I'm going to the store, you want anything?"

"Naw, mom. Get out of the way." Anne Maria waved her mother from the TV screen.

Anne Maria's mother shrugged and left, shutting the door behind her. Anne Maria heard the car start up and drive off. almost immediately after the sound faded, it came back. The car drove up to the house and the door opened and shut.

"Must've forgotten her purse." Anne Maria said to herself. The doorbell then rang. "What? Who could that be?" Anne Maria said, getting up from her couch and going to the door. She opened it without thought, then her eyes widened. Zoey and Vito...or Mike were standing on her porch, half drenched from rain.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Anne Maria said, without her usual viciousness. She was too tired, emotion wise, to deal with anything right now.

"Hello Anne Maria." It was Vito who spoke. He was in "Mike-mode," as always when he was with Zoey. His hair was spiky instead of slick and his voice was different. "May I come in."

Anne Maria glared at Zoey. "This conversation seems familiar." But she stepped aside, letting Vito/Mike into her house. They sat down on the couch.

Anne Maria took a seat in front of them. "Now what?" She looked at Vito. Surely this wasn't about the same thing, because Vito was here, and he'd never let Zoey say something like _that. _

"I think you already know what I'm going to say." Zoey said.

Anne Maria looked at Vito.

"Anne Maria," Vito/Mike said awkwardly, "I came here because Zoey said you guys had a little...misunderstanding. I'll just tell you, because I'm not sure how to put it. It's true, I do have Multiple Personality Disorder."

Anne Maria only started at them. She wasn't as shocked as she thought she'd be. Because she'd known it was coming.

"I'm sorry if it confused you, and I'll admit it was all my fault," Mike continued. "I mean, how could you have known-"

"Vito!" Anne Maria suddenly stood up, in last effort of defiance. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true. "Vito, I need you to stop acting your stupid characters and tell me the truth! Vito, if you're in there-" Here her voice cracked, "I need you to tell me it's not true. Come on, You know it's not!"

"I'm sorry, Anne Maria," Vito, or Mike now, said sorrowfully. "I wish that it wasn't true, but it is. I just came here to let you know the truth. You know, so you could move on."

"Move on!?" Anne Maria scoffed. She had regained control of her voice and was determined to keep it. "I don't mind. Whatever. Vito's just another guy on my chain. I have other boyfriends."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence then, until Anne Maria stood up and opened the front door. "You guys can leave now." She said icily.

Zoey shrugged and Vito...Mike sighed. The left without saying a word. Anne Maria slammed the door shut and sat back down on the couch in the TV room.

"I guess that's that." She said shakily. "I...I'll think I'll go for a drive." She walked into the living room, but didn't make it to the door. She collapsed onto her couch, sobbing into the pillow. She'd never cried over past boyfriends, but Vito was Perfect for her! Every time she'd wanted to cry in the past week flew back to her and she sobbed louder. She'd lost her friend and her boyfriend...Her friend! Oh god, Dawn was right! Anne Maria looked up from her pillow, makeup smudged. "I've got to apologize!" she cried out and leapt off the couch, only pausing to put on slippers.

She ran to the door, sliding on the polished wood, and threw open the door. Someone was standing on the doorstep already, their hand raised in knocking position. It was Noah.


	8. The End Of A Beginning

Noah lowered his hand. His expression was, as usual, unreadable. "Who was that?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction Mike and Zoey's car drove off. It was clear that he knew very well who they were.

"This Zoey chic and her boyfriend..." Anne Maria said, giving Noah a suspicious sideways glance.

"Oh, so I suppose you know?" Noah asked her.

"Know what?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder."

Anne Maria's mouth dropped open. "How'd you know that?"

"Dawn told me." Noah replied flatly.

"What else did Dawn tell you?" Anne Maria asked, and gulped.

Noah ignored the question. "So I guess you're going to break up with me now? Since your little plan is blown?"

Anne Maria's eyes flew open. The worst part of this was how indifferent Noah sounded.

"Yeah Tan-In-A-Can, she told me everything." Noah admitted. "So I guess we're off for the dance?"

"W-we don't have to be." Anne Maria offered, not looking at Noah. "We can still go."

"Are you kidding me?" Noah raised an eyebrow. Why couldn't he at least _act _upset!?

"Hey, don't try to guilt trip me!" Anne Maria retorted. "It's what I do! You should know that. I ain't no 'nice girl.'"

"Yeah, you're right." Noah stated. "You're not a nice girl, not even close, and I should've known not to pick someone from the gutter."

"The gutter!?" Anne Maria's voice raised. "I said I wasn't nice! I didn't say nothing about no gutter!"

"Only someone from the gutter would pull a stunt like that and not even feel bad about it." Noah folded his arms.

"You don't know anything about that!" Anne Maria shouted. "Maybe I did feel bad!"

Noah's tone didn't change when he said the next words. "Did you?"

"Of course not!" Anne Maria yelped, blushing. "I'm not soft!" Then she realized what she'd said and bit her tongue. "I mean, maybe I..."

"I forgot this is all a little game for you." Noah shrugged. "Well, keep me out of it. I hope one day you wake up and reality hits you hard." His words stung more than they should have.

"Fine, whatever." Anne Maria said, looking at her fingernails as if they were life sustaining.

Noah shrugged once more and then walked calmly from the steps. Anne Maria watched as he drove off. She wanted to call out to him and sob apologies until he forgave her, but she didn't do that with her ex's, even when she'd been desperate. Even with Vito. Noah drove off. Probably forever. And Anne Maria slammed the door. She sat down angrily on a porch chair, put a pillow to her face, and screamed as loud as she could into the muffling fabric.

* * *

Dawn watched Noah drive off in his car as she walked up the driveway. She cringed when she saw Anne Maria sitting on her porch, staring into the rain. Dawn had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"Hello Anne Maria..." Dawn spoke cautiously, warily sitting down beside her. Anne Maria's aura showed plainly against the gloomy sky. Dawn cringed again.

Anne Maria whirled on her. "How could you!?" She jabbed a figure on Dawn's chest. "You little traitor!"

Dawn said nothing, bowing her head. She let Anne Maria's anger pour out. She felt she deserved every harsh word. Had she not been so distracted by Anne Maria's other emotional readings, she would have seen in her aura that she'd actually liked Noah and would've found another way to work things out.

"I can't believe you!" Anne Maria continued. "My own best friend! UGH!" Her anger died and she slumped dejectedly down into her seat. She would have punched her, had it been anyone else.

"I apologize." Dawn murmured, sitting beside her friend.

Anne Maria looked out into the rain again. "You were right Dawn. You were right about everything. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"We could still go to this dance, if you want to, and try to work things out." Dawn proposed. "Noah trusts me, if I tell him how sorry..." She trailed off.

"No, I never try to get boyfriends back. Why is this any different?" Anne Maria's aura spoke differently from the words. "That was just a dumb phase of my life, and now it's over. Same as my old guys. same as Vito."

"Still, the dance might be fun." Dawn suggested. She knew she could work something out with Noah when they arrived, and if guys wanted Anne Maria back, she never said no.

"I can't go without a date, doll." Anne Maria replied. Dawn looked into her aura. Anne Maria desperately needed comfort.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Dawn looked at her and gave a half-smile.

Anne Maria's face brightened. "Non-dairy for you Little Miss Vegan." She laughed.


End file.
